My Love Story
by Uzumaki Lavender
Summary: Cinta berawal dari ujian semester. Bagaimanakah ceritanya? Silahkan dibaca. Sorry, bad summary...


**My Love Story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Masashi Kishimoto Naruto**

**Story by : Uzumaki Lavender**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Warning : OOC, Typo, EYD Berantakkan, Gaje, Membosankan...**

**Remember! Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship...**

**For Teen**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading **

Pagi yang cerah di kota Konoha. Suasana sekitar masih terasa dingin. Sebagian masyarakat Konoha sudah mulai melakukan aktivitas mereka sehari-sehari. Jalanan masih agak sepi, kendaraan yang berlalu lalang juga masih sedikit. Hyuuga Hinata pergi ke sekolahnya menggunakan mobil yang dibawa oleh kakaknya, Hyuuga Neji.

Memang masih tergolong sangat awal untuk pergi ke sekolah. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi jika mereka mempunyai urusan yang harus diselesaikan disekolah seperti piket kelas misalnya. Sesampainya di tempat tujuan, hanya terlihat beberapa murid saja yang sudah berada di sekolah. Masih tergolong sepi untuk sekolah yang luas ini.

Hanya karena terlalu pagi dan sepi tentu saja tidak bisa melunturkan semangat Hinata untuk datang lebih awal. Mereka pun mencari tempat parkir untuk memarkirkan mobil, setelahnya mereka pun turun dan berjalan ke kelasnya masing-masing. Hinata berjalan menuju kelasnya, meletakkan tas di bangkunya dan mengambil peralatan bersih-bersih.

Hinata tidak sendirian di kelasnya. Tentu saja ada teman-teman satu kelompok piket dengannya. Walaupun mereka hanya berempat, mereka melakukan tugas piket dengan baik. Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka selesai piket dan satu per satu siswa di kelas itu berdatangan. Kelas itu pun sudah terlihat ramai dan bel masuk berbunyi, guru yang mengajar mereka datang tidak lama setelah bel masuk. Mereka memulai kegiatan belajar dengan tertib dan serius.

Tiga jam pelajaran dengan mata pelajaran yang berbeda telah selesai. Bel istirahat berbunyi, satu per satu siswa keluar dari kelas tepat setelah sensei yang mengajar mereka keluar. Hanya beberapa saja yang masih terlihat di kelas. Hinata tentunya segera keluar mencari udara segar setelah lama berada di dalam kelas.

Istirahat berakhir, para siswa X-B IPA mulai duduk ditempatnya masing-masing menunggu pelajaran selanjutnya, pelajaran sejarah. Saat sang guru memasuki kelas dan mulai mengajar, mereka kembali menguras otak setelah 30 menit beristirahat. Dan ya plajaran terakhir adalah pelajaran yang biasa membuatmu mengantuk karena jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul satu siang.

"Baiklah karena ulangan semester 2 besok kalian akan sensei berikan beberapa soal sejarah untuk latihan. Sensei harap soal yang sensei berikan bisa membantu kalian belajar."

"Ha'i sensei." Jawab seluruh murid X-B IPA.

Mereka mendengarkan dan mencatat apa yang ditulis sensei mereka di papan tulis. Pelajaran sejarah hari ini berlangsung selama dua jam.

"Ehm materi sejarah sudah kita selesaikan hari ini, karena masih ada satu jam untuk jam wali kelas sensei akan bagikan kartu ujian kalian."

"Ayame Tsuki... Lalu Aburame Shino... Chemi Rei..." Satu per satu murid maju kedepan dan mengambil kartu ujian mereka.

Para siswa X-B IPA yang sudah mendapatkan kartu segera mengecek nomor bangku ujian yang mereka dapatkan. Ada yang berharap duduk di depan atau di belakang. Ada juga yang tidak peduli. Ada juga yang hanya sekedar mengecek dan lain sebagainya.

Wali kelas mereka sekaligus guru sejarah mereka yaitu Kurenai-sensei masih membagikan kartu-kartu ujian ke beberapa murid X-B IPA. Setelahnya Kurenai-sensei pun menjelaskan aturan-aturan saat ujian berlangsung sampai bel pulang berbunyi.

.

.

.

**Nerakimo Gakuen. Monday, 7 am**

_'Aargghh telaaaaat. Ya ampun kenapa sih disaat seperti ini telat. Pasti ujiannya sudah dimulai.'_

"Hai, Hinata. Kenapa terburu-buru?" Tayuya bertanya kepadanya saat berpapasan di halaman sekolah.

"Hhh a-aku t-telat hhh kenapa k-kau masih disini?"

"Ha? Kau ini kenapa? Bukankah ujiannya jam 8?"

"A-Apa? J-Jam 8? B-Bukankah jam 7?"

"Ckckck sebaiknya kau lihat jam ujian di kartumu itu. Sudah ya aku masih ada urusan. Jaa." Tayuya melambaikan tangannya kepada Hinata.

Karena penasaran, Hinata mengambil kartu ujiannya yang berada di dalam tasnya dan melihat jam ujian yang tertulis jelas disana.

"B-Benar. Ujiannya jam 8. Kalau tau begini aku tidak usah terburu-buru. Salahku juga sih tidak melihat jam ujiannya. Kupikir jam 7 seperti biasa tapi ya sudahlah."

Setelah puas berbicara pada dirinya sendiri(?) Hinata segera memasuki sekolah dan mencari ruang ujiannya.

"Hmm ini dia. Eh? Bangku yang kudapat di depan? Aaa padahal aku ingin di belakang."

Karena bel berbunyi 30 menit lagi, Hinata menggunakan waktu itu untuk belajar dan mengingat kembali apa yang sudah dia pelajari. Dia begitu serius dan fokus, mengabaikan keadaan sekelilingnya yang lumayan ribut. Bahkan beberapa siswa yang memasuki kelas saja tidak dia pedulikan.

Bel berbunyi. Para siswa segera masuk ke ruang ujian mereka masing-masing. Hinata mengakhiri belajarnya dan memasukkan buku yang tadi dia baca ke dalam tasnya.

"Eh? Sejak kapan bangku disampingku ini ada tas? Perasaanku tadi bangku itu kosong. Mungkin aku tidak sadar saat orangnya datang. Ya bisa jadi."

Tidak lama setelah Hinata bergumam sendiri(?) seseorang duduk di bangku samping kanannya. Hinata hanya melirik sekilas dan menunduk tanpa bersuara. Lagipula pengawas ujian sudah memasuki kelas mereka.

_'H-Ha ternyata yang akan duduk sebangku denganku cowok ya? Ahaha b-bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku gugup.'_

"Ehm sensei bagikan kertas jawaban dan soalnya. Yang sudah dapat, silahkan kerjakan. Jangan mencontek dan jangan ribut."

Ibiki-sensei membagikan satu per satu kertas jawaban dan soal kepada murid-murid kelas X B yang ada di kelas itu. Sedangkan pengawas satunya lagi, Shizune-sensei membagikan kertas soal kelas XI B.

"Daftar kehadiran sudah sensei berikan, setelah selesai tanda tangan beri kertas absen ke teman sekelas kalian."

Hinata mendapatkan kertas jawaban dan soalnya. Tapi tidak lama kertas absen sampai padanya. Hinata meninggalkan soalnya sebentar dan segera menandatangani kertas kehadiran tersebut.

_'Aaaa bagaimana ini? Shizu berada disamping senpai ini. Apakah aku harus memanggilnya? Tapi jika aku memanggil Shizu secara langsung pasti akan sedikit ribut. Umn minta tolong senpai disampingku sajalah. Demi absen(?)aku harus bisa! Yosh!'_

"Emnn s-senpai tolong berikan absen ini ke temanku disamping senpai? A-Arigatou."

Tanpa mengucapkan kata-kata senpai itu menoleh ke arah Hinata dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi dan membantunya memberikan kertas itu.

_'Kenapa dengan senpai itu? Tidak ada senyum, ekspresi datar. Sepertinya suram(?)sekali. Hah sudahlah kenapa juga aku memikirkan hal yang tidak penting?'_

Hinata dan para siswa lainnya serius mengerjakan soal ujian. Ibiki-sensei dan Shizune-sensei terus mengawasi mereka. Beberapa murid tentunya tidak bisa menoleh ke kanan atau ke kiri untuk meminta jawaban. Pengawasnya saja Ibiki-sensei, salah satu guru killer di sekolah ini.

.

.

.

.

Hari berlalu. Ujian tersisa 2 hari lagi. Kegugupan Hinata terhadap senpai disampingnya itu sedikt demi sedikit menghilang.

_'Emn sepertinya dugaanku kalau senpai ini suram salah. Kulihat senpai itu bisa juga tersenyum dan tertawa walau saat bersama temannya.'_

Karena bosan, Hinata pun mencoret-coret kertas buram(?)yang masih tersisa banyak. Menulis judul-judul anime yang sudah ditontonnya di kertas buram. Tanpa dia sadari jika senpai di sampingnya itu memperhatikannya.

"Hmm ternyata orang yang duduk disampingku ini Otaku ya."

"Eh? Aaa y-ya i-itu a-aku hanya a-anime lovers karena pengetahuan tentang anime masih s-sedikit."

"Kalau begitu kita sama."

"Aaa y-ya haha."

_'Wuaaa senpai ini mengajakku berbicara.'_

**Udah pernah nonton anime The World God Only Know?**

Ntah apa alasannya lebih memilih menulis apa yang ingin dia bicarakan kepada Hinata di kertas daripada berbicara secara langsung. Padahal jarak mereka tidak begitu jauh.

**Belum senpai. **

Tidak ada lagi pembicaraan diantara mereka setelah Hinata menulis jawaban dari pertanyaan senpai itu. Hinata hanya diam memikirkan apa yang akan dia bicarakan dan beberapa detik kemudian Hinata berbicara.

"Ehm senpai, apakah cerita anime itu bagus?"

"Bagus."

Hinata merasa tidak ada yang akan dibicarakannya lagi. Lagipula senpai itu sedang berbicara dengan temannya yang ada di belakang. Mereka terlihat asyik membicarakan sesuatu. Hinata bingung sendiri, dia ingin menanyakan sesuatu lagi kepada senpai yang juga suka dan tau tentang anime, tetapi dia takut dan malu.

Setelah dipikir-pikir, Hinata pun mendapat ide untuk bertanya dengan menggunakan kertas yang sebelumnya menjadi kertas percakapan mereka. Lagipula kertas itu sudah pasti tidak digunakan lagi.

**Senpai, anime yang keren apa-apa aja?**

Hinata menggeser kertas itu ke samping kanannya, tepat di depan senpai itu.

Tapi kertas itu tidak dilihat olehnya karena dia masih saja berbicara dengan temannya yang berada di belakang Hinata yang hanya diam menunggu sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hoy Naruto, hari ini jadi ke game center kan?"

"Tidak."

"Heee? Kenapa? Padahal kemarin kau setuju."

"Aku berubah pikiran. Besok saja Kiba."

"Aaaa kau ini."

_'Aku ingin tau nama senpai itu. Tapi barusan temannya memanggilnya. Kalau tidak salah dengar namanya itu Naa-Naruto?'_

"Hey, genre animenya apa?"

"E-Eh? Y-Ya itu yang menurut senpai keren, umn k-kalau bisa sih yang ada r-romance."

Tanpa mengeluarkan suara, Naruto menuliskan beberapa judul anime romance yang dia ketahui. Hinata hanya diam dan sesekali melirik ke arah Naruto.

Kertas yang berisikan percakapan mereka itu pun digeser oleh Naruto ke arah kiri, tepatnya ke arah Hinata.

"Hanya itu yang kuketahui."

"Ah iya t-tidak apa senpai."

_'Aku ingin menyalinnya agar tidak lupa tapi kertasku sudah penuh dengan coretan. Umn mungkin Naruto-senpai tidak keberatan jika aku meminta kertasnya sedikit.'_

**Sret**

Setelah mengambil sedikit kertas milik Naruto yang masih kosong, Hinata segera menyalin judul anime itu.

**Arigatou senpai. Maaf aku meminta kertasmu sedikit hehe ^^v**

Naruto membaca apa yang ditulis oleh Hinata tanpa ekspresi dan tidak membalasnya. Ntah apa yang dipikirkan Naruto saat itu.

_'Hee hanya dibaca ya? Tidak dibalas? Hahh paling tidak ucapkan "sama-sama" atau "ya" saja sudah cukup bagiku.'_

Hinata agak kesal karena membuatnya menunggu balasan yang ternyata tidak dibalas sepatah kata pun dari Naruto.

.

.

.

.

Hari ketiga ujian. Suasana tetap seperti biasa. Tapi kali ini pengawas ujian belum memasuki kelas yang akan mereka awasi walaupun bel masuk telah berbunyi. Para siswa terlihat sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Dan disinilah Hinata, dengan nyaman membaringkan(?) kepalanya diatas meja dengan lengannya yang menjadi bantal.

Sedangkan Naruto belum terlihat dikelas itu sejak dia meletakkan tasnya beberapa menit yang lalu, mungkin dia masih diluar bersama teman-temannya. Walaupun bel sudah berbunyi, para siswa masih tetap ribut dan berjalan di dalam kelas maupun diluar kelas. Lagipula pengawas mereka belum datang.

Beberapa teman Hinata yang lainnya sedang sibuk bergosip, membaca, mendengar musik dan lain sebagainya. Hinata terlihat badmood dan malas bergerak. Tapi biasanya Hinata pasti ikut berkumpul dengan beberapa temannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto dan teman-temannya memasuki kelas dan duduk dibangku mereka masing-masing karena pengawas ujian mereka datang. Para siswa yang tadi sedang sibuk sendiri pun mulai kembali ke tempatnya masing-masing. Sedangkan Hinata kembali duduk dengan benar.

Ujian dimulai, seperti biasa suasana terlihat menegangkan. Para siswa terlihat serius menyelesaikan soal, begitu juga dengan Naruto dan Hinata.

"Hey s-senpai a-apa kau tau nomor 34 jawabannya apa?" Bisik Hinata ke Naruto yang sedang serius.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata dan membaca soalnya. "Jawabannya B."

"Arigatou senpai." Naruto hanya mengangguk dan kembali mengerjakan soalnya.

Yeah Hinata dan Naruto sudah agak dekat, tidak seperti waktu pertama kali bertemu. Tapi walaupun sudah agak dekat, Hinata tetap masih merasa sedikit gugup. Ya itu hal yang biasa karena dari dulu jika bertemu dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya dia merasa gugup, malu dan err pendiam.

Naruto selesai mengerjakan semua soal. Tetapi jika kita melihat Hinata, dia terlihat bingung dan gelisah karena waktu ujian hampir berakhir sedangkan dia belum menjawab 5 soal lagi. Naruto yang moodnya sedang baik, membantu Hinata menjawab soal.

"Dekatkan soalmu."

_'Dia berniat membantuku?'_

"23. A 21.C 22.D 13.A 10.B"

_'D-Dia benar-benar membantuku. Ya ampun."_

"Arigatou senpai."

_'Naruto-senpai sangat baik. Dia membantuku. Aku jadi suka dengannya umn tapi aku suka kebaikkannya ya ya kebaikkannya.'_

Waktu ujian berakhir, Hinata segera mengumpulkan kertas jawaban dan kertas soalnya begitu juga dengan yang lainnya. Mereka segera membereskan peralatan mereka dan duduk di tampatnya menunggu bel pulang berbunyi sedangkan pengawas ujian sedang sibuk mengurus lembar jawaban siswa dan soalnya.

"Hoy Kiba Kuroko no Basuke S3 kapan keluar?" Tanya Naruto kepada temannya yang berada di samping Hinata.

_'T-Terlalu dekat. Bahkan suara Naruto-senpai terdengar sangat jelas ditelingaku.'_

Posisi Naruto sekarang ini berada di samping Hinata agak ke belakang dengan jarak yang lumayan dekat. Lagipula Hinata duduk di bagian depan kursi jadi tersisa sedikit jarak di belakangnya dan Naruto menggunakan jarak itu untuk memudahkannya berbicara dengan Kiba tanpa harus berteriak.

Deg Deg Deg...

_'Ughh kenapa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya? Ah iya hal seperti ini juga kurasakan kemarin dan saat olahraga lari minggu lalu._

"Kalau tidak salah itu Desember, Naruto."

Hinata mengabaikan jantungnya yang berdetak cepat dan mencoba menetralkannya, dan tentu saja tetap mendengarkan percakapan Naruto dan Kiba.

_'Ehm ternyata Naruto-senpai juga menunggu anime KnB.' _

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong apa kau tau Naruto, kemarin aku melihat bla bla bla...

.

.

.

.

Hari keempat sekaligus hari terakhir ujian. Semua siswa bersemangat mengerjakan soal dan sebagian dari mereka tidak sabar menunggu ujian terakhir selesai.

"S-Senpai Osaka itu d-disini kan?" Hinata bertanya pada Naruto sambil menunjuk gambar peta Jepang yang berada di samping soal.

"Kau tidak pernah membuka atlas ya?" Naruto menjawab dengan datar.

"Aku hanya lupa."

_'Gezzz menyebalkan. Padahal aku hanya memastikan jika dugaanku benar.'_

"Ya Osaka disitu."

"Arigatou." Ujar Hinata yang masih agak kesal tentunya.

Setengah jam berlalu. Para siswa masih mengerjakan soal dengan serius. Pengawas mereka sedang pergi ke toilet sebentar, sedangkan pengawas yang satunya lagi tidak datang karena ada keperluan mendadak. Tentunya ini adalah kesempatan emas untuk meminta jawaban tanpa ketahuan oleh guru pengawas.

"Pssst Hinata hoy Hinata."

Seorang teman Hinata memanggilnya dengan pelan tapi sayangnya Hinata tidak mendengarnya.

"Hinata, temanmu."

Naruto memberitau Hinata bahwa ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Tentu saja Naruto tau apa maksud dari temannya Hinata memanggil.

"Oh Karin. Ada apa?

"Nomor 27."

"Aku jawab C."

"Oke. Makasih Hinata."

"Ya. Kalau nomor 29 apa?"

"Aku jawab A."

"Oke."

_'Aneh. Kenapa Naruto-senpai melihatku terus saat aku berbicara kepada Karin? Ughh mungkin dia berpikir kalau aku ini ternyata bisa meminta jawaban teman? Atau apa? Ah ntahlah.'_

Hinata kembali menyelesaikan 2 soal lagi. Tidak sampai 10 menit, Hinata sudah selesai mengerjakan semuanya. Dan sekarang Hinata membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja dengan lengannya yang menjadi bantal. Dia terlihat nyaman dengan posisi itu.

_'Hhh ini adalah hari terakhir aku duduk sebangku dengan Naruto-senpai dan tentunya hari terakhir sekelas dengan senpai-senpai dari kelas XI B, juga teman sekelasku. Sedih rasanya.'_

_'Seandainya jika aku pintar tanpa harus belajar aku pasti lebih suka ujian terus dan bisa bersama semuanya.'_

Kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan bersandar pada kursi dan memainkan pulpen karena bosan. Dan waktu ujian masih tersisa dua puluh menit.

"Kumpulkan soal dan jawaban sekarang, bereskan perlengkapan kalian dan jangan ribut sampai bel pulang berbunyi."

"Ha'i sensei."

_'Ah iya nanti saat pulang aku akan berterima kasih kepada Naruto-senpai karena membantuku.'_

**Teett teeet **

"Yeeeaaayyy."

Sorak gembira para siswa terdengar dimana-mana. Karena pada akhirnya hari-hari yang sangat menegangkan sudah terlewati dan sekarang mereka tidak harus belajar siang sampai malam demi persiapan untuk ujian.

_'Aku harus segera bilang kepada Naruto-senpai. Ah itu dia, cepat sekali dia sudah berada di depan sana.'_

"Aaa senpai tu-

"Hoeyy Naruto bagaimana ujiannya? Sulit kan?"

"Tidak."

"Heee kau ini. Aaaa aku lupa kau kan lumayan pintar. Mana mungkin kau tidak bisa menjawabnya hahaha."

"Bisa saja kau Kiba."

"Hey Naruto katanya hari ini festival AFK sudah dibuka. Kalau tidak salah tempatnya tidak jauh dari sini dan festival itu..."

_'Ya sepertinya tidak hari ini.'_

"Yo yo yo Hinata."

"Ah yo Sakura, Ino, Temari."

"Haaa akhirnya selesai juga ujian yang menyebalkan itu."

"Hei bagaimana?"

"Apanya yang bagaimana Temari?"

"Itu teman sebangku kalian."

"Hmm kalau aku duduk dengan senpai yang baik. Memberiku permen dan jawaban hahaha." Ujar Sakura.

"Sama. Aku juga. Dia baik tapi dia selalu memintaku membantunya mengerjakan soal. Oh ayolah bukankah seharusnya aku yang dibantu?" Ujar Temari.

"Hahaha ternyata aku beruntung, senpai yang sebangku denganku tampan dan keren. Kalau tidak salah namanya Sai." Ujar Ino.

"Bagaimana denganmu Hinata?"

"E-Eh aku? Aaa itu ya aku juga duduk dengan senpai yang baik, umn d-dia membantuku mengerjakan soal."

"Hmm begitu. Ayo, kita harus cepat pulang sebentar lagi sepertinya akan turun hujan." Ajak Ino kepada semuanya.

Hari itu mereka Sakura, Ino, Temari dan Hinata pulang bersama.

.

.

.

.

Ujian semester sudah berakhir. Sekolah mengadakan perlombaan yang diikuti oleh masing-masing perwakilan kelas. Salah satunya adalah perlombaan voli putra dan putri. Dan hari ini adalah hari penentuan pemain dari masing-masing kelas. Sang ketua kelas sibuk mengambil voting.

Setelah didiskusikan, ternyata pemain voli putri di kelas X B kurang satu. Mereka terlihat bingung karena tidak ada yang bisa bermain voli tetapi seorang siswa menyarankan Hinata untuk mengikuti lomba voli walaupun Hinata tidak terlalu jago bermain voli. Sebenarnya Hinata ingin menolak tetapi dia merasa tidak enak, mau tidak mau Hinata pun menyetujuinya.

Dan sudah ditentukan jika besok adalah hari pertandingan voli putra maupun putri. Keesokkan harinya Hinata berangkat bersama kakaknya Neji dan adiknya Hanabi menggunakan mobil.

Sampailah mereka disekolah. Hinata segera berjalan menuju sahabatnya berada. Neji ke ruang OSIS dan Hanabi berkumpul bersama teman-temannya.

"Hinata kau jadi ikut voli?" Sakura bertanya kepada Hinata yang baru saja sampai.

"I-Iya."

"Baiklah semoga berhasil, tenang saja kami akan melihatmu bertanding dan mendukungmu." Temari memberi semangat kepada Hinata.

"A-Arigatou."

_'Semoga Naruto-senpai juga mengikuti pertandingan voli agar aku bisa melihatnya lagi. Kumohon ikutlah Naruto-senpai.'_

Beberapa detik setelah pembicaraan mereka, seorang guru memberitaukan kepada seluruh siswa agar berbaris dengan rapi karena pembukaan classmeet akan segera dimulai. Dengan begitu semua perlombaan akan dibuka. Mereka semua yang awalnya sibuk sendiri pun membuat barisan sesuai kelas mereka. Pembukaan classmeet berlangsung selama tiga puluh menit. Setelah pembukaan selesai, beberapa pertandingan pun dimulai salah satunya pertandingan voli.

Sorak-sorai siswa yang mendukung pertandingan voli putri antara kelas X B dan X A terdengar keras. Saat ini Hinata dan anggota timnya sedang berjuang mengalahkan lawan mereka. Pertandingan begitu menegangkan. Score X B terlihat lebih unggul. Dan sudah bisa ditebak pemenangnya adalah X B. Pertandingan dilanjutkan dengan kelas X C melawan X E setelah jeda sepuluh menit.

"Waaa kelas kita menang." Ino terlihat gembira setelah melihat pertandingan yang dimenangkan oleh X B.

"Hey ini baru awalnya. Kita belum menang Ino." Sakura berbicara santai mengabaikan ekspresi Ino yang berubah.

"Hhh kau benar Sakura. Kuharap tahun ini kelas kita menang."

"Ya semoga saja."

"Hei lihat pertandingan voli putra yuk. Sepertinya seru." Ajak Temari kepada mereka yang sedang duduk. Karena tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan selain duduk, mereka menerima ajakan Temari dan segera menuju lapangan voli satunya lagi.

Sampailah mereka di lapangan itu. Pertandingan baru saja dimulai beberapa menit yang lalu.

_'I-Itu N-Naruto-senpai. Dia juga ikut perlombaan voli.'_

Tidak disangka keinginan Hinata terkabul. Hinata terlihat senang dan antusias menyaksikan pertandingan yang berlangsung dihadapannya sekarang. Pertandingan dimenangkan oleh XI B, kelasnya Naruto.

"Yohoo kita maju ke babak selanjutnya Naruto."

"Haha kau benar Kiba."

Naruto tersenyum kepada semua anggota timnya, mereka terlihat senang. Hinata tentu saja melihatnya dari jarak yang tidak begitu jauh sekitar empat meter dari tempat Naruto berdiri. Tanpa sengaja tatapan mereka bertemu. Hinata tersenyum kepda Naruto tapi sayangnya ekspresi Naruto yang awalnya tersenyum jadi datar dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinata.

Hinata yang melihatnya pun merasa sedih dan tidak enak sendiri. Mencoba mengabaikan rasa sedih dan bersalahnya, dia pun melangkah pergi ke tempat sahabat-sahabatnya berada.

**Bersambung...**

Nah, bagaimana minna? Apakah cerita ini bagus? Dilanjutkan atau dihapus saja? Yha keputusannya ada ditangan kalian semua. Oh iya kalau bisa beri saran, kritik yang membangun ya agar saya bisa lebih baik lagi.

.

.

Dan jangan lupa R-E-V-I-E-W #KalauMauSih#

**Uzumaki Lavender...**


End file.
